IT'S OKAY
by BaekQiu
Summary: Sepanjang hidupnya Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan memiliki emosi berlebihan. Chanyeol tidak boleh terlalu bahagia, tidak boleh terlalu sedih, juga tidak boleh terlalu marah. Serba salah. Tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol merasakan semua emosi itu dalam waktu bersamaan... [bad summary] [schoollife]
**IT'S OKAY**

 **[Oneshoot Fic]**

 **Cast :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate :**

 **T/ Gender Switch (GS)**

 **FF abal-abal. Typos are everywhere. Gaje.**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Malam itu, Park Chanyeol tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dia sudah berbaring sejak satu jam yang lalu di atas tempat tidurnya, namun bukan berarti dia bisa dengan mudah terlelap dan larut dalam mimpi. Tidak. Tidak setelah kejadian tadi siang, yang membuatnya kini sulit tidur bahkan sulit bernapas.

Harusnya Park Chanyeol merasa senang. Gadis yang satu tahun terakhir ditaksirnya, sedikit memberikan respon yang baik padanya. Tadi siang Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Hanya sebuah senyum, tapi berarti sangat besar bagi Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang menurut Chanyeol adalah gadis tercantik di sekolahnya. Gadis itu sangat manis dan lembut, seperti permen kapas yang sering Chanyeol beli di pasar malam ketika ia kecil. Jika Baekhyun tersenyum—meski bukan untuk Chanyeol, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya. Jantungnya pun jadi sedikit nyeri karena berpacu keras.

Tapi, Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan sekedar mengagumi Baekhyun. Hanya mengagumi, tidak boleh lebih. Chanyeol sudah memasang pagar tinggi dalam hatinya agar ia tidak semakin jatuh pada pesona gadis itu. Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

Dan harusnya Chanyeol merasa bahagia saat keesokan harinya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di kantin sekolah. Gadis itu tak berhasil menemukan meja untuk menyantap makan siangnya karena kantin penuh, dan ketika ia menebar penglihatannya ke penjuru kantin, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tengah duduk sendiri di mejanya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk, fokus pada makanannya. Sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibir mungil merah mudanya—sama seperti kemarin.

Chanyeol berdehem—sedikit terbatuk di kursinya, lalu dengan anggukan kaku ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di mejanya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau?"

Chanyeol menyalami gadis itu dengan tangan berkeringatnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sekali. "Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol."

Ini kemajuan yang sangat besar. Kemarin sore saat pulang sekolah, Baekhyun tak sengaja melempar senyum pada Chanyeol, lalu hari ini mereka bisa berkenalan. Sungguh sebuah kemajuan setelah satu tahun Chanyeol menanti hari ini.

-o0o—

Chanyeol tidak pulang bersama mobil jemputannya. Sopirnya menelepon, mengatakan bahwa mobilnya mogok dan sekarang sedang diperbaiki. Chanyeol tidak protes, ia malah senang bisa pulang naik bus seperti anak-anak lain.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan. Kadang ia tersenyum, namun tak jarang ia cemberut. Memanyunkan bibirnya. Kerikil sepanjang jalan menjadi korban tendangannya, walau tidak begitu kuat namun mampu menyingkirkan kerikil itu dari jalanan yang akan ia ambil.

Ada sesuatu yang menggantung di pikiran Chanyeol. Membebaninya. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin resah perasaannya.

"Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun," gumamnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

-o0o—

Chanyeol merasa dirinya dan Baekhyun bagai langit dan bumi. Sungguh jauh berbeda. Baekhyun bagaikan langit, indah dan sempurna. Sementara Chanyeol merasa dirinya bagaikan bumi, bumi yang rusak akibat terlalu banyak dieksplorasi kekayaannya oleh manusia-manusia. Baekhyun sangat sempurna, sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sempurna.

Satu alasan itu, cukup membuat Chanyeol membatasi diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gadis yang sangat baik, dia cantik, selalu terlihat ceria dan berkepribadian hangat. Sementara dirinya, bukanlah pria yang populer di sekolah. Chanyeol mungkin cukup pintar dalam pelajaran, namun ia tak cukup pintar dalam berteman. Ia selalu terlihat duduk sendirian di kantin. Ia pria lemah, berkulit pucat, dan... penyakitan.

Sejak kecil, Chanyeol sudah menderita penyakit jantung. Telapak tangannya selalu basah—yang berlebihan, ia tidak bisa terlalu sedih dan tidak bisa terlalu bahagia. Jika ia merasa sedih, jantungnya akan berdebar cepat dan terasa sangat nyeri. Sementara jika ia terlalu bahagia, keadaan malah semakin buruk. Jantungnya semakin nyeri karena jantungnya lebih cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya, terlalu bekerja keras.

"Kenapa tanganmu selalu berkeringat?"

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat. Ia sedang duduk membaca buku di kursi taman sekolah sambil mengelap-ngelap tangan basahnya dengan tisu yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati seorang gadis yang bersinar lebih menyilaukan dari pada mentari siang itu. Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia tidak punya jawaban yang pas untuk dilontarkan pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan 'aku mengidap penyakit jantung, itu sebabnya tanganku selalu berkeringat'. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui sisi terlemahnya. Bagaimanapun, ia seorang pria.

"Aku suka musim panas," Ujar gadis itu. Bahkan tidak kapok diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau kali ini Chanyeol menanggapi. "Oh ya?"

"Ya. Hal yang kusuka tentang musim panas adalah aku bisa makan eskrim sepuasnya." Katanya dengan senyum ceria.

 _Oh, jangan tersenyum! Kumohon..._

"Tapi musim panas itu sedikit menyebalkan. Membuatku berkeringat." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Kau? Berkeringat? Ya, tanganmu berkeringat banyak." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali diam, merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia harus membahas masalah _'keringat_ '? Membuatnya teringat akan kelemahan terbesar dirinya dan penyakit jantung sialannya.

"Uhm, sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang." Chanyeol bangkit, memungut bukunya yang sudah ia abaikan sejak kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim sepulang sekolah?"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memucat, tangannya semakin berkeringat, dan— _damn_ dadanya berdetak tak karuan.

Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berucap. Terlalu syok dengan ajakan Baekhyun yang seperti angin tak terduga.

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku," Ujar Baekhyun lagi membuat Chanyeol hampir tak merasakan lagi kakinya menapak tanah.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat, gugup. "Baekhyun, uhm, aku...itu..."

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, memainkan poninya. Cantik. "Tidak usah gugup. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan eskrim. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa."

"Oke, aku mau." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menyesali keputusannya. Bukankah ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun? Kenapa malah menyetujui ajakan gadis itu?

Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya ketika ia dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan ke sebuah toko eskrim. Benar-benar hari cerah yang indah. Musim panas terindah.

"Kau mau eskrim rasa apa?" Baekhyun sibuk melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Cokelat."

"Aku juga suka rasa cokelat." Sahut Baekhyun antusias.

Oke, akhirnya mereka punya satu kesamaan : suka eskrim rasa cokelat.

Selanjutnya, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat bagi Chanyeol. Tapi, ia begitu menikmati saat-saat itu. Bisa melihat Baekhyun berbicara, tersenyum padanya, memandang wajah Baekhyun dari jarak dekat, _oh gosh! Apakah ini mimpi?_

-o0o—

Sebelumnya, Chanyeol selalu mengeluh tentang obat-obatan yang harus diminumnya setiap hari. Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia meminumnya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Lalu, setelah itu berbaring di tempat tidur dengan sebuah senyum dan bayangan Baekhyun yang menari-nari di dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel-nya, membaca nama Baekhyun yang tertera di layar. Tadi siang Baekhyun memberikan nomor ponselnya.

Baekhyun, kau sudah tidur?

-Park Chanyeol—

Chanyeol merutuki kelancangan jari-jari tangannya yang sudah mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Tapi sedetik kemudian kekesalan itu luntur ketika sebuah pesan balasan datang dari gadis itu.

Aku sedang bersantai di balkon kamarku. Kau?

-Byun Baekhyun—

Chanyeol menguap lebar. Kenapa obatnya bereaksi begitu cepat? Di saat ia masih ingin berbalas pesan dengan Baekhyun, ia malah mulai mengantuk.

Aku sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

-Park Chanyeol—

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Oke kalau begitu selamat tidur, Chanyeol-ah.

-Byun Baekhyun—

Chanyeol tidak sempat membalas pesannya karena ia sudah terlelap dengan tangan masih menggenggam ponsel.

-o0o—

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya, khendak mengajaknya makan siang di kantin. Beberapa hari terakhir mereka memang selalu terlihat bersama.

Chanyeol memasukkan buku tulisnya ke laci meja, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya, senang melihat Baekhyun yang cantik tengah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

"Yeol, kau menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terbatuk.

"A-apa?"

Wajah Chanyeol memucat. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu isi hatinya?

"Aku selalu memergokimu tengah memperhatikanku," Ujar Baekhyun santai, seolah kalimat itu bukan apa-apa. Sementara bagi Chanyeol, kalimat itu membuat dirinya seakan naik roller coaster yang tak pernah ia tumpangi. Mendebarkan.

"Oh Baekhyun... itu aku..." lagi-lagi Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Akui saja... Aku tidak akan marah."

 _Tidak! Tidak! Jangan katakan itu!_ "Ya..." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertunduk.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara debaran jantung Chanyeol yang kian menggila di dadanya. Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Jika tadi jantungnya memacu sangat cepat seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya, sekarang Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdenyut selama satu detik.

"A-apa, Baek?" Chanyeol berusaha memastikan pendengarannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," Jawab Baekhyun jelas sekali.

-o0o—

Jadi, ini rasanya jatuh cinta dan memiliki seorang kekasih?

Setiap hari selalu merindukannya, ingin selalu bertemu dengannya, ingin selalu mengobrol dengannya, ingin selalu memandang wajahnya, dan waktu sebanyak apapun rasanya tak pernah cukup jika sedang berduaan dengannya.

"Mau ke mana kita?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang ceria ke suatu tempat.

"Taman kota," Jawab Baekhyun riang.

Oke, taman kota. Tempat yang paling pas untuk kencan mereka hari ini selain di toko eskrim, kafe, atau rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir, hanya mereka satu-satunya pasangan yang datang ke taman kota. Tapi ia salah. Semua pasangan remaja sedang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka bersantai di sana. Melihat air mancur indah dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ayo kita duduk di sini," Ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol, di atas hamparan rumput. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah air mancur memancarkan air setinggi tujuh meter ke atas langit sore, lalu di sekitar mereka para remaja tengah bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka. Berpegangan tangan, bahkan tak jarang ada yang berciuman.

"Ehm," Chanyeol berdehem ketika Baekhyun asyik memandangi orang-orang itu. Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat canggung.

Chanyeol ingin seperti pria lain yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya sepanjang berkencan, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak dengan tangannya yang selalu basah berkeringat. Tangan yang harus diseka tisu jika sudah terlalu basah.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu memandangi tangan itu dengan perasaan waswas. "Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol bodoh.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Uhm, ayo berpegangan tangan."

 _Oh tidak!_

"Baek, aku... uhm, tidak..." Chanyeol mendadak kelu. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang menyergap dadanya dan menyumbat pernapasannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa. Wajah cantiknya nampak sedikit berkerut.

"Oh bukan begitu," Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. Mudah-mudahan Baekhyun tidak tersinggung oleh sikapnya.

"Lantas kenapa? Apa karena tanganmu berkeringat?"

Deg!

 _Ya._

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia merasa sangat payah dan lemah di hadapan Baekhyun.

"It's okay jika tanganmu berkeringat. Aku tetap ingin menggenggamnya," Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

 _Baekhyun..._

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi pria itu untuk menolaknya.

Baru kali ini kulit mereka bersentuhan secara langsung. Dan rasanya, Chanyeol tidak menyesal jika harus mati hari ini, karena ia sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa menerima keadaannya, menerima keadaan tangannya yang selalu berkeringat itu.

-o0o-

Tiga bulan berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, sejauh itu mereka hanya berpegangan tangan saja. Tapi semua itu sudah membuat Chanyeol merasa jadi pria paling beruntung di dunia.

Chanyeol menghabiskan sorenya dengan berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun. Ia duduk di ruang tengah sambil sesekali memperhatikan drama di layar televisi.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya ibunya dari dapur.

"Sudah, bu."

Mata Chanyeol kembali fokus pada layar televisi. Drama sore ini ternyata cukup seru juga. Chanyeol menontonnya dan larut dalam alur cerita drama tersebut.

 _Oh tidak!_

Chanyeol melihat pemeran utama drama itu berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol jadi teringat Baekhyun. Ia juga ingin mencium gadis itu, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak dengan jantung lemahnya. Ia bisa mati saat itu juga jika berciuman.

Bergenggaman tangan dengan Baekhyun saja terkadang sudah membuatnya kepayahan menahan luapan kebahagiaan yang diiringi rasa nyeri pada jantungnya.

Ini sangat buruk.

 _Benar-benar buruk_ , pikirnya.

-o0o-

"Yeol, kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku?" tanya Baekhyun suatu hari.

Chanyeol terdiam, berpikir keras. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun? Apa ia harus mengakui penyakitnya pada gadis itu sehingga Baekhyun dapat memakluminya?

Tidak! Seorang pria tidak boleh menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

"Aku ingin, Baek. Tapi, tidak sekarang..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas berat.

"It's okay. Jangan sampai terbebani dengan ucapanku, Yeol." Ujar Baekhyun pelan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang berubah cemas.

"Kau tidak marah kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Chanyeol bisa membaca dari sorot mata gadis itu kalau Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa. "Tentu saja tidak, Yeol."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka tidak saling bicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan khawatir pada sesuatu yang entah apa. Meski tangan mereka saling menggenggam, tapi mereka bisa merasakan tangan masing-masing yang menjadi sedikit dingin. Gugup.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Baekhyun, menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. "Masuklah, sudah sore."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang, Yeol."

"Ne,"

"Aku masuk dulu ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu berbalik, meraih pintu gerbang dan membukanya.

"Baekhyun!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Baekhyun menoleh, cukup terkejut. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa langkah, mendekati Baekhyun. Ia meraih wajah gadis itu, mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya. Ia khendak mencium bibir gadis itu.

Tapi...

"Argghh," Chanyeol mengerang. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa seperti diremas kuat oleh sesuatu. Sakit sekali. Ia gagal mencium Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menahan sakit. "A-aku pulang dulu."

Chanyeol berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di situ. Memadang Chanyeol dengan perasaan cemas tak menentu.

-o0o-

Harusnya Chanyeol tetap pada pendirian awalnya untuk tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Harusnya Chanyeol tidak mengikuti kata hatinya yang selalu memuja Baekhyun. Karena ternyata setelah Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa membahagiakan gadis itu. Malah, ia selalu menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi Chanyeol merasa kepercayaan dirinya benar-benar habis. Setelah kejadian ciuman itu ia tak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak membalas semua pesan Baekhyun.

Ia merasa... menjadi seorang pecundang karena penyakit sialannya itu.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis itu," ucap seseorang yang terdengar cukup jelas ketika Chanyeol sedang menggunakan toilet. Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Kris bersama teman-temannya masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Gadis yang mana maksudmu, Kris?" Tanya temannya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sudah lama aku menyukainya." Jawab Kris.

Chanyeol diam tidak berkutik. Ia hanya mampu mendengarkan percakapan itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun kekasihnya tapi ia malah mematung seperti itu ketika ada pria lain yang berniat merebut kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol diam cukup masuk akal juga. Kris adalah pria populer di sekolah. Ia tampan, pemain inti tim basket sekolah, tinggi, jago beladiri, dan... sempurna. Sama seperti Baekhyun.

Bukankah jika mereka bersama, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi?

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas, perasaannya semakin memburuk karena Baekhyun sudah ada di sana. Duduk di tempat duduknya, menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kelas akan segera dimulai lagi," Ujar Chanyeol agak ketus. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, menatap Chanyeol hingga lapisan kornea mata terdalam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke kelasmu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukan bahwa dia sungguh sangat baik. Tapi, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Tapi... kenapa kau seperti menjauhiku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh ayolah, Baek. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai..." Mohon Chanyeol. Malas membahas masalah ini. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol tidak punya persediaan kalimat untuk membela diri, menyanggah, dan membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Tapi, apa sepulang sekolah kita bisa bicara sebentar?"

Chanyeol menunduk, mengalihkan konsentrasinya untuk mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tasnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

"Kumohon, Yeol. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres denganmu, dengan hubungan kita. Benarkan?" Baekhyun masih bertahan di hadapan Chanyeol sekalipun siswa-siswa yang lain sudah mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Pinta Chanyeol dengan tatapan sangat sangat memohon. Akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kalimat lagi. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

-o0o-

Siang itu, Chanyeol memergoki Kris tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa sakit, ingin sekali marah dan membawa gadisnya pergi. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu marah jika jantungnya ingin baik-baik saja.

 _Hh, serba salah..._

Mata Chanyeol kembali fokus pada mereka yang kini tengah tertawa di sela-sela obrolan mereka. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Baekhyun nampak sangat bahagia bersama Kris?

"Arghhh,"

Jantung itu... selalu berdenyut saat perasaannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Jantung sialan!" Desis Chanyeol sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya.

-o0o-

Baek, aku ingin kita putus

-Park Chanyeol-

Chanyeol mengirim pesan tersebut pada Baekhyun sebelum tidur. Sepanjang sore ia sudah memikirkan keputusannya matang-matang. Ia tidak bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun dan sepertinya Kris lebih bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia daripada dirinya.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang lemah. Berpegangan tangan saja sampai berkeringat dingin dan berdebar kencang, ia bahkan tidak bisa mencium kekasihnya. Jantungnya terlalu lemah untuk kegiatan yang menguras emosi dan perasaan seperti itu.

Aku tidak mau, Yeol.

Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu.

-Byun Baekhyun-

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ingin rasanya ia menangis.

Tapi, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu.

Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini.

-Park Chanyeol-

Chanyeol mematikan ponsel-nya setelah mengirim pesan terakhirnya itu. Ia tidak mau membaca apapun balasan dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu harus bersama pria lain, bukan dirinya yang payah dan lemah.

-o0o-

Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri secara konstan sejak semalam. Ia tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa bernapas, hanya mengerang menahan rasa sakit sepanjang malam.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit," ajak ibunya yang sejak semalam setia menemaninya.

"Tidak, bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menolak terang-terangan. Dengan membiarkan dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit, itu berarti ia mengakui kekalahan dirinya akan penyakit sialannya itu. Dan ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat terterpa cahaya mentari yang sudah meninggi, masuk melalui celah jendela. Ibunya terlihat lelah, lelah karena tidak berhasil membujuk anaknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. "Baik, ibu percaya padamu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh melewatkan obatmu lagi seperti semalam!" Kata ibunya.

"Ne."

-o0o-

Satu hari... dua... tiga... satu minggu sudah berlalu. Chanyeol masih tidak tampak batang hidungnya di sekolah. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponsel-nya, membuat Baekhyun khawatir setengah mati pada kekasihnya itu.

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan rumah Chanyeol. Ragu untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kedatangannya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengusirnya? Bukankah Chanyeol sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka?

Tapi kecemasan Baekhyun lebih besar, jauh melampaui rasa takut dibenci Chanyeol. Ia memberanikan diri melangkah ke pintu dan menekan bel. Tak berapa lama ibu Chanyeol membukakan pintu.

"Baekhyun?" Ibu Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum. Senyum lelah.

"Selamat sore, bu. Apa Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menggangtungkan pertanyaannya. Ia kembali merasa ragu. Takut ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang sakit," kata ibu Chanyeol.

"Sakit?"

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah ibu Chanyeol meniti tangga menuju lantai dua di mana kamat Chanyeol berada. Pintu putih bertuliskan _'Chanyeol's zone'_ menyambut Baekhyun di ujung lorong lantai dua.

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tengah tertidur di atas kasurnya, dengan wajah pucat. Ia... sakit.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada Baekhyun." Ibunya mengguncang bahu Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat, membuat matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya sore yang masuk jendela berpadu dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya. Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tak berani menatap sosok gadis yang sudah susah payah mendatangi rumahnya karena khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Mengobrolah... Temani Chanyeol." Kata ibu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih diam menatap Chanyeol, sementara pria yang ditatapnya mulai mengangkat wajah. "Ibu mau pergi ke mana?"

"Oh ibu harus ke supermarket membeli beberapa makanan yang sudah hampir habis." Kata ibunya sambil mengusap pelan kepala Chanyeol. Lalu, wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Baek, kau bisa menjagakan Chanyeol sebentar untuk ibu 'kan?" pintanya.

"Ne, tentu saja, bu" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah ibunya pergi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Chanyeol kembali menundukkan wajahnya, seolah ujung selimut tebalnya lebih menarik untuk dipandang daripada Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama beberapa hari ini." Baekhyun memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit terperangkat dalam hening. "K-kau sakit apa?"

"Hanya sakit biasa," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau nampak pucat sekali. Benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku, lagipula hubungan kita kan sudah berakhir," jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Kenapa pria itu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka? Apa salah dirinya?

"Yeol, aku tidak pernah setuju kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kita belum putus, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun yang hari ini nampak... sangat cantik di matanya. "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Baek."

"Kau bohong," desis Baekhyun. Ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Ia hampir menangis.

 _Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis, Baek..._

"Aku serius, Baek. Kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada aku." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya agar tidak tersentuh oleh tangisan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Baekhyun berkeras.

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku..." Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "...aku benci jalan-jalan denganmu, aku tidak suka berpegangan tangan denganmu dan...aku tidak mau menciummu... aku tidak bahagia bersamamu, Baek."

Hati Baekhyun kembali teriris perih. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu padanya. Selama ini dia sudah setulus hati mencintai Chanyeol, tapi rupanya Chanyeol tidak. Pria itu malah membalas perasaannya dengan kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku, Yeol?" Baekhyun terisak. Suaranya bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol lemah.

"Aku benci padamu, Yeol!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama berada di situ, karena hanya rasa sakit yang akan ia dapatkan dari pria itu. Dan Baekhyun sudah sesak dengan rasa sakit itu.

-o0o-

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara isak tangis di samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika membuka mata, sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing menyambut penglihatannya. Ruangan berukuran sedang, bercat putih, berbau tajam obat-obatan yang menyeruak hidungnya. Lalu, di samping tempat tidurnya, ibunya duduk dengan airmata berurai.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah sadar nak?"

"Bu, kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lemah.

"Kau kena serangan jantung tadi malam."

Serangan jantung. Chanyeol terlalu sedih dan terpukul atas kejadian sore harinya saat Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah. Ia menyesal sudah bersikap dingin dan menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Gadis itu kini mungkin sudah tak mau lagi mengenalnya atau mungkin sudah membenci dan mengubur semua kenangan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari luar diiringi dengan terbukanya pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol. Sosok Baekhyun muncul di sana dengan napas terengah dan wajah pucat.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun mengatur napas namun sudah ingin sekali berujar pada Chanyeol. Ia sedikit membungkuk memegangi lututnya sambil terengah.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk bicara. Ibu akan menunggu di luar," kata ibunya menarik diri dari dalam ruangan. Memberikan kesempatan anaknya dan kekasihnya bicara. Ibunya tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka sehingga membuat jantung Chanyeol kembali mengamuk.

Setelah ibunya pergi, Baekhyun menghampiri tempat tidur Chanyeol perlahan. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap lurus ke mata sayu Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Chanyeol. Hanya kalimat itu yang sejak semalam ia pikirkan dan ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun namun ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengucapkannya.

"Lupakan saja, Yeol. Kau—ada apa denganmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di rumah sakit?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Ibumu memberitahuku," jawab Baekhyun. Ia mengusap rambut Chanyeol lembut. "Kau sakit apa, Yeol?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya nge-drop karena terlalu lelah."

Chanyeol masih enggan menceritakan tentang penyakitnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu, apalagi kini mereka sudah tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Mereka sudah putus.

Baekhyun merenggutkan wajahnya, memandang Chanyeol kesal. "Kau selalu bohong padaku, Yeol! Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku? Kau pikir aku akan pergi jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Aku bukan gadis seperti itu, Yeol. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu tulus."

"Tapi aku yang merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Kau tidak bahagia denganku." Kilah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas, masih kesal pada Chanyeol yang super keras kepala. "Memang kau tahu aku bahagia atau tidak? Aku yang tahu persis apakah aku bahagia atau tidak."

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bahagia bila bersamaku, Baek."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Yeol. Meski kau bilang kau benci berpegangan tangan denganku, kau benci menciumku, tapi aku menyukaimu. It's okay kita tidak usah seperti pasangan lain yang harus melakukan itu semua, aku tidak apa-apa. Asalkan selalu bersamamu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak menyangka cinta Baekhyun padanya begitu tulus. Sekarang, ia berharap bahwa penyakit jantungnya tiba-tiba raib dan ia bisa segera sembuh. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku sakit, Baek. Jantungku lemah," ujar Chanyeol pelan hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. "Kau tahu, tanganku selalu berkeringat karena kerja jantungku yang tidak normal. Aku tidak boleh merasa terlalu sedih, tidak boleh terlalu bahagia, tidak boleh terlalu marah, aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak memiliki emosi. Hidupku harus datar, tanpa liku. Jadi jantungku tidak akan mengamuk dan membuatku pingsan seperti semalam."

"Yeol..." Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku... ingin sekali menggenggammu. Memegang jemarimu, dan tak pernah melepasnya. Tapi, di sisi lain aku takut kau akan merasa jijik karena tanganku tidak sama seperti tangan lain. Mereka selalu basah dan harus selalu dilap menggunakan tisu."

"It's okay, Yeol. Aku tidak peduli pada hal itu."

"Aku... ingin sekali menciummu. Saat pulang sekolah ketika kau menanyakan kenapa aku tidak pernah menciummu, pikiranku langsung kacau. Menciummu, itu berarti kerja jantungku dipaksa untuk berpacu lebih cepat, apalagi aku sangat menyukaimu, mereka bisa berdebar gila dan membuatku kesakitan, Baek. Aku... tidak bisa."

"Yeol, itu bukan masalah buatku. Aku sungguh bisa menerima semuanya."

"Aku merasa sangat payah dan kalah di depanmu, Baek. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Di luar sana, ada banyak pria yang menyukaimu dan bisa memberimu kebahagiaan. Tapi kenapa kau masih berkeras berada di sisiku? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang lemah dan penyakitan."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu semua. Aku menyukaimu dan mencintaimu, Yeol. Meski banyak pria yang lebih daripadamu, tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kau jauh lebih sempurna di mataku daripada mereka. Apa itu tidak cukup, Yeol?"

"Gomawo, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Chanyeol mencium pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun sambil melemparkan senyum pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman kekasihnya. "Uhm, Yeol, boleh aku memelukmu? Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan dan tidak mengganggu jantungmu."

"Kemarilah."

Chanyeol melebarkan tangannya lalu Baekhyun merangsek pelan ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang baru kali ini mereka rasakan selama menjalin hubungan.

"Yeol, jantungmu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sedikit nyeri tapi aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Chanyeol pelan. Masih mendekap Baekhyun erat.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan. Wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat, mata mereka bertemu. Tangan Baekhyun terulur pada dada Chanyeol, di mana jantung itu bersemayam. "Cepat sembuh, Yeol."

"Baek, bisa pejamkan matamu sebentar?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun nampak bingung namun tak ayal tetap memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Mengatur napasnya keluar masuk dengan tarikan dan hembusan teratur. Ia memegangi dadanya, berusaha menenangkan si pembuat onar di dalam sana. Setelah dirasa siap, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik,

Oke, rasa sakit ini masih bisa diatasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegang di ujung tempat tidur. Ia cukup terkejut karena Chanyeol berusaha mencium bibirnya dan sejauh ini usaha pria itu sukses. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membalas ciuman itu atau...

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkesiap dan saling melepaskan diri. Mereka menoleh ke ambang pintu dan mendapati ibu Chanyeol sedang menatap mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sungguh buruk karena memergoki anaknya sendiri sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya~

THE END

 **Kyaaaaa~ apa ini? Epep gaje tiba-tiba muncul di kepala. Semoga tidak ada yg mules setelah membaca ini. Hehehe...**

 **RnR?**


End file.
